Dezra Majere
"Desde luego, Dezra, posees la gracia y la inteligencia de una enana gully. Quizá podríais intercambiar con Raf vuestros respectivos quehaceres; tú te ocuparías de los desperdicios y él serviría las mesas" -- Tika Waylan Majere (madre de Dezra). Dezra Majere '(nacida en 347 AC) es la hija más joven de Caramon Majere y Tika Majere (sus hermanos mayores son Tanin Majere , Palin Majere , Sturm Majere , y Laura Majere). Su nombre proviene de la amiga de Tika y compañera como camarera en la Posada El Último Hogar , Dezra Sepadin. Dezra tiene los ojos verdes de su madre, pero es más parecida a su tía difunta Kitiara Uth Matar, ya que prefiere vestir ropajes de hombre, tiene el pelo corto y de color marrón. Incluso tiene la famosa sonrisa torcida de su tía. Mientras su hermana Laura era siempre muy trabajadora y concienzuda, Dezra era más salvaje y se dejaba llevar con los mismos pasatiempos que Kitiara, para desesperación de sus padres. Sin embargo había una cosa en la que Dezra era más parecida a su madre que a su tía, pues la joven Dezra era una conocida ladrona. Historia 'Primera misión After being arrested for stealing at the Solace Spring Dawning festival when she was 19, Caramon threw her out. This led to her meeting Trephas, a centaur and son of the Chief of the Soaring Mane tribe, Nemeredes. Dezra agreed (for the starting price of 200 steel, though it ended at 1800!) to accompany Trephas to Darken Wood and aid him in his fight against some renegades. The renegades were centaurs who had turned from the Forestmaster and had become further corrupted by a remnant from the Chaos War, a daemon tree called Grimbough. The tree turned the traitor centaurs into ' skorenoi' - deformed versions of their former selves, with bodies foul and twisted. They formed a strong side against the remaining loyal centaurs in what was essentially a civil war. Grimbough's intent was to kill the captured Forestmaster, thereby destroying Darken Wood. Caramon, his friend Borlos the bard, and a young Solace guard with a crush on Dezra called Uwen, followed Dezra into Darken Wood. Uwen was killed in a fight with the Skorenoi, later revealing Dezra's softer side as she mourned at his funeral. The centaurs requested that the Majeres and Borlos recover an enchanted war axe, Soulsplitter, in order to kill Grimbough. With the help of some Dryads, Dezra and the others traveled through the earth and the kingdom of the fey folk and retrieved the axe from an abandoned wizard's tower, where it was being guarded by a golem. The axe was then stolen by a minion of Grimbough, as one of the only weapons capable of killing the Forestmaster. The centaurs again asked Dezra, Caramon, and Borlos to go after Soulsplitter to save the Forestmaster. They were successful and Caramon and Dezra chopped down the daemon tree, destroying Soulsplitter in the process. Afterwards, Caramon saw some redeeming qualities in his daughter and asked her to come home. Dezra didn't return to Solace with her father, instead continuing on her travels to Haven and Ankatavaka, but they parted on good terms. Fuentes *''The Dragonlance Nexus. Dezra Majere. *Leyendas de la Dragonlance 1 - El Templo de Istar, por Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman. ''Dragonlance Legends - Time of the Twins.